


Another kiss and you'll be mine

by digthewriter



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Art, Bottom!Harry, Creature Art, Creature Fic, Desire, Digital Art, Fanart, Lust, M/M, Obsession, Werewolf, top!draco
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-03-24 16:09:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13814724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/digthewriter/pseuds/digthewriter
Summary: Harry used his powers to help Draco when he was turning. Now, he can't seem to turn away from the man trapped in a werewolf's body.





	Another kiss and you'll be mine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [articcat621](https://archiveofourown.org/users/articcat621/gifts).



> **Prompt:** # 72 by articcat621 [original prompt: Draco is bitten by a werewolf during the war. Harry helps him cope/adjust.]  
>  **Summary:** Harry used his powers to help Draco when he was turning. Now, he can't seem to turn away from the man trapped in a werewolf's body.  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Warning(s):** Creature!ART  
>  **Medium:** Digital  
>  **Artist's Notes:** My first fest I ever participated in. So glad I'm still able to do it 6 years later. Title is a lyric from the song "Addicted to Love."
> 
> * * *
> 
> _Harry Potter characters do not belong to me. This piece of art is created for fun. No offence is intended. No profit is being made._

* * *

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> [also on tumblr.](http://digtheshipper.tumblr.com/post/173681164571) Thanks for looking!


End file.
